Letters To My Unborn Child
by kuroNshiro
Summary: AU Hetalia. Kiku, tired of being heartbroken, turns to sake to dull the pain. However, every action has consequences & soon, a chain of events start happening which affects not only him but those around him as well. AmeriPan, RoChu, FrUk. Warning Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction: _I know that there are unfinished fanfics on my list but I suddenly got hit by this idea, so I had to jot it down: reviews & constructive-criticism are welcomed (betaread by **Raining Sun**)

_Summary: _AU Hetalia. Kiku, tired of being heartbroken, turns to sake to dull the pain. However, every action has consequences & a chain-of-events start happening which affects not only him but those around him as well. AmeriPan, RoChu, FrUk. Warning, it's Boy'sLove but it also contains Mpreg.

**LETTERS TO MY UNBORN CHILD...**

**Chapter 1**

Kiku Honda, a young raven-haired video-game-programmer with eyes that look like black pearls, woke up a throbbing headache. He was never for one to drink copious amounts of sake, yet with his heartbroken by someone who he thought loved him dearly, Kiku turned to alcohol to help dull the pain in his heart that was there within him. However, he regretted his decision since it felt like his head would split into two- the brightness of the room didn't help either.

Slowly when his vision started to become clearer, he noticed something very odd, '_Chotto matte, since when have the walls in my bedroom been blue?_'

Getting up to a sitting position, Kiku rubbed his eyes so as to take a better look- he was shocked to see he wasn't in his bedroom. Looking around, he came to the conclusion that he was in some motel room and he wasn't alone since he heard the water running. He was even more shocked to find himself naked.

But the thing that shocked him the most was there was a torn condom packet on the floor and his back was aching like hell. Putting two and two together, it dawned on him what had happened. '_Oyamaa! I don't even remember it happening or who I slept_ _with_.'

Now, with his headache rising even more, a cellphone ringing somewhere in the background and hearing the water being turned off, Kiku immediately dressed into his clothes and ran out of there as fast as he could. Since his back was still hurting, he was sure his one-night stand was a man.

Putting considerable distance between himself and the motel, Kiku tried to recollect what happened the previous night but nothing came to him. He couldn't understand how this could have happened, since last night all he ever did was go home and drink alot- how he managed to find himself far from his home was beyond him.

The only thing he did remember was he was feeling extremely vulnerable, '_How could I not be! I loved that man for years. I even sent a message to Obaasan telling her that I had something important to tell her and hoped she would give her blessings. With him not by my side, I guess I've nothing to reveal now_'

He felt his cell phone vibrate. Looking at it, he saw his cousin Yao was calling him. With his head still aching, he didn't feel up to the task of speaking with his cousin. Also feeling so out-of-sync with everything, Kiku decided to use up all his sick leave days and decided not to go to work the following week.

* * *

With his cell-phone in hand, Yao Wong, an ebony-haired Gynecologist with amber-coloured eyes, was trying to call up Kiku, yet he wasn't answering his phone. '_Aiyaa, where has that hermit hidden himself now?_'

Now, walking towards his workplace, Yao wondered how he could get hold of his elusive cousin when suddenly he was pulled in an alley and soon blind-folded. Yao was atfirst a bit paralyzed as it quickly became dark, but he got over his fright and adopted a fighting stance. '_Whoever is trying to rob/kidnap me is an idiot_.' Yao was an expert on martial arts who didn't need to rely on his sight to fight. Quickly elbowing his attacker and throwing his bag at the person, Yao put some space between them and started giving out punches and kicks.

Much to his surprise, the attacker was able to dodge each and every one of Yao's attacks with well-placed defence moves. Hit after hit, the attacker blocked him. '_Hmm, something feels odd here_.' Then Yao gave specific hits to face, tummy and legs- all were successfully blocked. Suddenly, Yao stood still and inquired, "Ivan Braginski? Is that you?"

It remained quiet for awhile, but later there was giggling, and he heard, "How did you know it was me, comrade?"

Yao pulled what he now saw was a tan-coloured scarf off his eyes, to see a tall ash-blond with amethyst-coloured eyes. Yao threw the scarf back, "Those defence moves you did are very rare, and I recall teaching some of them to you when we were in high school... What's the big idea blind-folding me like this, aru?" Yao gave a hard glare at the Russian.

Ivan just smiled for someone who committed an unlawful act, "I was checking to see if you've lost your touch or not. I can still see you're in good shape, da."

Yao normally would have been furious but knowing the Russian's personality, he let it slide. Picking up his bag, Yao said, "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you still had a few weeks remaining in your dental practice at the village." Ivan put his hands behind his back and replied, "I missed my Yao, so I finished my practice early and I hurried back as fast as I could."

Yao showed a 'yeah right' look and started to walk away while asking, "So, how was practice there by the way?"

Ivan walking side by side with him, replied, "It was wonderful. You wouldn't believe how many villagers agreed to have their teeth drilled without Novocaine." Yao, with a disbelieving look, questioned, "Why would they agree to such a thing?"

"Well, they wanted to save money on the Root-Canal-treatment, so I suggested not giving Novocaine to reduce the cost and they jumped at the offer. Yao, their screams sounded beautiful…" Ivan gave a content sigh.

The Chinese man, staring at the amethyst-eyed man, raised his eyebrow. '_I see, it tickled his sadistic bone_.' He has always knew Ivan had a semi-sadistic personality, yet Yao enjoyed his company. '_Probably, I'm the one who is twisted since normal people would run away from Ivan at this moment_.'

The Russian interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Yao, I wasn't joking. I did miss you."

Yao smiled, "I missed you too. It was difficult to contact you since you were in a remote area and postal service was always on strike. So, it's great seeing you again."

Ivan's face brightened when he heard that. "Really? Let's go out on a date then."

Yao sighed and shook his head, "Ivan, we can be friends but we can't have a relationship. Didn't I tell you..."

Ivan added with his eyes rolling, "Yes, yes. You mentioned this type of relationship among men is frowned upon in your family."

Yao nodded. '_However, there is another reason why I refuse to be in a relationship with you_.' Since Yao was close to the hospital, he bid Ivan goodbye but made sure to invite him to a party that was going to take place soon.

Before stepping inside (since cellphones are supposed to be switched off in hospitals), Yao made sure to phone someone-else also to the party.

* * *

Arthur, a young sandy-haired male with emerald green eyes, was sitting in the music studio unable to come up with a jingle for the Ad project which was given to him a couple of weeks ago. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't concentrate- his mind kept going towards a certain blond, obtuse, loud-mouthed, and brash (but lovable) American.

Thinking maybe he should rest for awhile before putting down some tunes, his cellphone started ringing. Arthur growled, irked by the interruption. "This is Kirkland speaking." The person on the other line answered, "_Aiyaa, Mr. Successful Music Producer seems to be in a bad mood_."

Arthur stated, "You don't know half of that story." Yao replied, "_Well, I would love to listen, unfortunately I've to get to work. I'm calling to inquire whether you'll be available for grandmother's birthday bash that will take place soon."_

Arthur was surprised Yao was planning the party now since he knew the grandmother's birthday was a month away. But he also knew she was loved by the family as she was a rather wonderful person, so he shouldn't be surprised that preparations for it had started now. The Brit wasn't sure how to answer "Ah... well, I..."

He could hear Yao's disapproving sigh, "_You can't back off now. Grandmother Fang enjoys your company, so you better be there or you'll have hell to pay, aru_."

Arthur slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Fine, I'll come."

"_Good, and make sure you to bring your brother as well. I know Xiang will try to weasel his way out. Mark my words, if neither of you show up, I know where you two live_," Yao stated.

Arthur, unable to go up against Yao's authoritative nature, said, "We'll be there. Bye."

"Mon petit lapin seems to be troubled." Arthur turned to see someone he knew too well. Francis Bonnefoy, a beautiful blond with shoulder length wavy hair and sapphire-blue eyes, had just entered the studio while Arthur was on the phone. The Brit knew why he was here: the project which he was supposed to complete came from company which Francis worked in. The Parisian was a young Ad Executive who would be made partner very soon due to his innovative ideas. Arthur had often collaborated with him, churning out fresh advertisements that people saw on the telly.

The Brit also knew he and Francis share a very odd relationship –

_Being childhood friends with Francis wasn't easy. When they were younger, Francis would always bully him but since he was smaller than the Parisian, Arthur was at a disadvantage. However, when they reached their teens, Arthur grew in height to reach Francis's already tall frame and __was able to challenge the sapphire-eyed boy on equal grounds. So, they squabbled_ _and fought- almost injuring each other to the point that they both needed to go to the hospital-_ _but they still remained friends through all those times._

Arthur wriggled his nose in annoyance, "Francis, for the last time, stop calling me that."

Francis came closer with teasing smile, trying to pinch Arthur's nose. "But when you wriggled your nose like that, you look like un lapin mignon."

Arthur swatted his hand away. "Stop being such a tosser... Don't try to do anything that will upset me even more," he said in an irritated tone.

Now Francis showed a look of concern on his face, "Cheri, what's wrong?"

Not wanting Francis to know the real reason, Arthur rubbed his temples, "I've to attend a party."

Francis questioned, "And the problem is?"

Arthur answered, "The problem is the party is for my step-grandmother who is now my ex-grandmother. Xiang is the one who is really related to her, not me". Francis inquired "You aren't in good terms with her?"

Arthur shook this head, "No, it's just that our parents split up, so it would probably would be odd for me to be there since I'm not really related to anyone expect Xiang who is my half-brother"

Francis then asked, "There is another reason, oui?"

It always surprised Arthur how perceptive Francis was. Even though it looked like the Parisian cared for no-one but himself, there were times when he was strangely receptive to what really bothered Arthur.

The Brit lied, replying, "I feel like the panda in the room whenever I go there." Francis was confused by that reply, so Arthur explained. "You know, something that is new and intriguing for the others to gawk at- that's how I always felt whenever I attended the Wong family functions. Being one of the few Europeans among a sea of Asians, I stand out without even trying."

Francis thought about it for awhile and stated, "Hmm, I'll tell you what. Since I'm feeling so generous, I'll attend the party with you- we both can stand out together."

Arthur snorted, "You and generous? You're the most self-involved, pompous, poncy bugger I've ever known. Plus you weren't there for me when I broke up with Alfred, so why do you want to be there for me now?"

Faking dismay at how Arthur described him, Francis replied, "Cheri, at that time when you were fighting with Alfred, there was a special function only available for that week at the gay bar- it couldn't be missed. Besides, you've broken up with Alfred so many times, I can't count it in my fingers anymore." He then showed a comforting smile. "Though now I can see this time the break-up has affected you since you still haven't completed my project yet, which isn't like you at all- I want to help you get over your slump because that's what childhood friends do."

Surprised by the Parisian's gesture and not wanting to be alone in the party, Arthur later told Francis the details.

x

**A/N: **A guide -

Kiku - Japan: Since Kiku is associated with video games, he's a video-game-programmer here

Yao - China: Yao is someone who is family oriented- I thought of making him a Pediatrician but chose Gynecology instead

Ivan - Russia: Ivan as dentist? Recently I had my teeth filled & I felt my dentist was a bit sadistic because I was in pain and he didn't seem to notice (maybe because I wasn't screaming but I was surprised he didn't notice the tears falling from my eyes). After my ordeal was over, I had this idea that Ivan would be the perfect candidate for being a Dentist since now I've come to the conclusion that all dentists are sadists :)

Arthur - England: Arthur is always associated with Music, so him being a Music-producer felt right

Francis - France: Instead of making Francis a Fashion Designer (since he's one of the most fashionable people), I wanted him & Arthur to interact with each other on a work-basis, so him being a Ad Executive seemed appropriate.

Xiang - Hong Kong: Since the author mentioned about England putting a curse on HongKong to have thick eyebrows, I decided Xiang will be related to Arthur (half-brother) & is also the cousin of Yao's.

Grandmother Fang is an OC_  
_

^_^ Once again, the format style is different, here's alittle heads-up:

-Sentence appears with double quotations ("Honey"), the characters are in a conversation.

-Conversation appears in _Italics_ & **Bold** at the same time with double quotations ("_**smile**_"), means they're whispering.

-Sentence appears in _Italics_ with single quotations ('_That's amazing_'), these are the thoughts of that particular character.

-Conversation is appearing in _Italics_ with double quotations ("_Privyet_") that indicates the person on the other line of the phone-conversation is talking.

-Finally if the paragraph appears in _Italics_ without any quotations present, it's describing something that happened in the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis-Powers-Hetalia or any related characters  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**LETTERS TO MY UNBORN CHILD...**

**Chapter 2**

Right now, Kiku was sitting inside in his Hyundai, parked outside his workplace, the Zwingli Game Software Company. It had been a week since he had gone for work. Checking his phone and seeing all the missed calls he had received, he probably would have taken more days off if his boss Mister Vash Zwingli hadn't called him, threatening to fire him if he didn't show up.

Kiku, by nature, was diligent and never before would he skip a day of work. Infact, he loved going to work since he was in a very successful team which designed top rate video-games. The team that he was in consisted of himself being the video-programmer-developer; Feliciano, a bubbly Italian brunette, who was the graphic-designer; and lastly Ludwig, a stoic blond German who acted as the salesperson (after Kiku and Feliciano got the approval from the Department's Chief, Ludwig would pitch the final product they came up with to the prospective buyers).

But Kiku really didn't want to go to work because last week he said some things to a colleague which couldn't be taken back -  
_  
A month back, Vash decided to add another team player to their group: a young blue-eyed blond American named Alfred Jones who was a new up-and-coming radical video-programmer. The Swiss man felt the young blond would add a cool and unique feel to their products. While Vash was introducing the American to their team, Alfred took one look at Kiku and said, "Hey, I don't know there were girls in this line of field!"_

_Of course, that statement insulted Kiku, "Jones-san, I'm sorry to disappointed you but I'm a man."_

_"Call me Alfred__,__" the American__,_ _still staring, stated__,_ _"Isn't Kiku a girl's name?"_

_Trying not to show this was affecting him, Kiku __said __in a stern voice. "I assure you I'm a man, Jones-san. I rather if you call me Mister Honda in return: since I'll be your sempai, I suggest you check your behaviour."_

_Alfred asked, "Semp- what the heck is that?" to which Kiku responded, "Sempai, it means I'm your senior and you should behave accordingly towards me."_

_Kiku became further irritated when Alfred laughed it off, "Oh geez, __I'm never_ _a stickler for rules like that. Besides, a hero never works under anyone- I'm a free bird!" and put his arm around Kiku's shoulder. "Let's work together, shall we?"_

_Since Kiku was never comfortable with close personal contact with strangers, he brushed Alfred's hand off and looked at Vash in disbelief for even thinking of putting such a brazen fellow in their team but the Swiss man said, "Alfred, I'm your boss, so you'll follow my orders and that goes to the whole lot of you. I don't want any complaints. What I want is a radical new product soon." An__d with that, Vash left._

_To say they got off on the wrong foot would be an understatement- Alfred's loud, brash, unfocused attitude often clashed with Kiku's shy, quiet, hardworking demeanour. One would think he would gel with the American since Kiku got along with Feliciano who was just as cheerful and energetic. But the thing with Alfred was that he was conceited- it was almost always his way or no way. And it didn't help that he always ate whenever they had their discussions. The level of Kiku's __patience was wearing thin especially after breaking up with his long-term boyfriend._

_Finally it happened- Alfred at that time, was chewing on a large hamburger and sipping on some soda while touching Kiku's__ laptop_ _monitor with his greasy fingers. Feliciano must have noticed Kiku was going to blow up, so he suggested he would get Ludwig from the sales-department just in case and rushed out of room. Kiku was trying to will a headache away while Alfred was incessantly chatting with food in mouth. Then as if everything was in slow motion: a sizable speck of food from Alfred's mouth flew out and landed on Kiku's cheek._

_Feliciano and Ludwig had arrived just in time to watch Kiku admonishing Alfred in the loudest voice they've ever heard him use. Kiku scolded him as if he was a preschooler. "AND FURTHER MORE JONES-SAN, I've never in my life met anyone_ _who is as ill-mannered as you are. Who in the world eats while they are working: there is something called lunch-break, __if you didn't know. Not only do you not have proper work-ethics, you're an absolute disgrace to your profession." Standing from his seat, Kiku announced to the others, "Now, if you please excuse me, I need to go sanitize my cheek."  
_  
Thinking about that whole experience, Kiku put his head against the wheel. Sure, Alfred's behaviour irked him but that shouldn't have brought such a strong reaction like that. Kiku figured maybe because he was feeling vulnerable after the heartbreak, his mind subconsciously wanted to vent his feelings out and that's why he ranted off on the American.

He noted it didn't excuse his own conduct, so he got out of the car and worked towards the building. He was greeted by the receptionist, Elizabeta, at the front desk. She was a petite Hungarian with long chestnut brown hair. Kiku and her had a close friendship- she would often have discussions with him during lunch where she would show him all the doujins the secretaries in various departments had drawn about the various characters in the games he created.

Kiku chatted with her for awhile before clearing his throat to ask, "Elizabeta-chan, is Jones-san here in the building?"

Checking her computer, she replied, "He signed up a few hours ago, which is surprising since he always comes later than you. Is everything alright? Are you still upset over your breakup?" she inquired with a look of concern.

Shaking his head, Kiku stated, "Everything is fine, I'll talk to you later," and bid her goodbye.

While he was walking towards his cubicle, a loud voice bellowed, "Kiku, where have you been!"

Even without turning around, Kiku knew it was Alfred since he was one of the few workers there who had a strong pair of lungs on them. As he heard the blond approach, Kiku turned around and bowed deeply in front of him, still not looking up. "Jones-san, I terribly apologize for my actions last week. I never meant to go off on you like that. I was under a lot of stress dealing with numerous things and the pressure got to me. But I swear, I didn't mean half the things I said. You're an exceptional video-game-programmer and I never should have insulted you like that."

After many minutes of silence, finally Kiku heard the blond saying, "No, all of the things you said to me that day were true." Kiku looked up and saw Alfred having a small smile, "Scout's honour, I promise I'll behave more properly from now on. But if you truly want me to forgive you, I suggest you to stop calling me 'Jones-san'. Alfred or Al are the two preferred terms."

"Al...fred-san" Kiku stuttered, not sure of himself as he had never called acquaintances on a first-name-basis (he only does so with close friends and family); it felt odd to refer to the blond as such.

Alfred frowned. "I would prefer if you could drop the 'san' as well, but I guess we'll just have to take things slowly. Right now, we've got to get to work cause we have a deadline approaching soon." Scratching his head, he stated, "This past week without you has been hell. It's impossible to communicate with Feliciano. Without you there, it's hard to understand what he's really trying to say- I need you to translate his actions and words for me."

Smiling a little, Kiku asked Alfred to lead the way.

x

* * *

x

Kiku wasn't sure what he ate but for the past few days, every once-in-awhile, he felt the need to puke his guts out. '_I wonder if I caught the stomach flu that has been going around here_.' He tried his best not to appear sick while he was sitting with Elizabeta and Heracles, a jade-eyed brunette, at the cafeteria. Because he was focused on trying to look well, he didn't hear the question that Elizabeta was asking. "I'm sorry, Elizabeta-chan. Can you repeat it again?"

Elizabeta answered, "I said, don't you think Heracles' superior Adnan Sadiq is harassing him?"

When Kiku asked what they were talking about, Heracles, who worked in the sales-department, explained in a rather sleepy manner, "Even though, I maintain my average sales-quota, Sadiq is always on my case telling me that I sleep too much, I don't wear the proper attire and he continuously nags to me to take extra cases. I just can't get him to leave me alone."

Kiku stated, "Well, it's not outright harassment". He knew for a fact Heracles did sleep alot, he had the potential to become a great salesman if he took the initiative to work harder by taking more cases, and he was always wearing casual wear (shirt and jeans) when the required outfit in the sales-department was formal wear (suit along with neck-tie) which was what the Turk asks of him.

Elizabeta then replied, "You know, I just thought of something that might help solve your problem." Heracles was all ears but Kiku was apprehensive, recognizing that look on her face. She revealed, "I think you should create a situation where it would be impossible for him to approach you."

The jade-eyed man asked in slight curiosity, "How am I supposed to achieve that?" Elizabeta replied, "I heard a rumor that Mister Sadiq is homophobic. Maybe if you hit on him, he'll leave you alone."

Heracles thought for awhile and said it was a good idea but Kiku thought differently. "Elizabeta-chan, I'm pretty sure that's sexual harassment."

She replied, "Not necessarily since he is the superior and Heracles is the subordinate- if it was the other way around, then it is." Kiku was positive it was still sexual harassment either way but neither Elizabeta nor Heracles was listening as they started scheming.

Heracles questioned, "What if he slugs me when I propose to him." Elizabeta answered, "Even better. If we can capture that on film, then you can use it to blackmail him into leaving you alone, since hitting a subordinate is considered offensive."

Listening to the whole thing, Kiku thought, '_Blackmailing is also considered offensive. Am I the only sane one here?_' as he watched the other two plan borderline criminal activity.

While all this was happening, a tall blond man with glasses approached their table. They all turned to see Berwald wearing the same usual scary expression which he was famous for but Berwald was a kind-hearted man, so they knew he wouldn't mean them any harm. Kiku noted there was a slight aura of happiness surrounding him and sure enough, instead of beating them, he had offered cigars to them. When they asked what the occasion was, the Swedish man grunted, "My wife Tino delivered a beautiful baby boy."

Hearing the news, they all congratulated Berwald, though Kiku was worried for friend's condition. "How are Tino-san and the baby?"

The Swedish man replied, "They both are doing well." Elizabeta inquired when they could go see their colleague. Berwald answered, "The doctors informed visitors can come and meet him." When questioned what the baby's name was, he smiled and said in rough but happy voice, "We decided to name the child Peter."

As the others asked for more details, Kiku watched with abit of envy since he knew he didn't have the luxury to experience something as wonderful as parturition and parenthood like the others.

x

**A/N:** Introductions:

Feliciano - North Italy/Veneziano: Since he's great in drawing paintings, he's a graphics-designer here.

Ludwig - Germany: I wanted Kiku, Feliciano & Ludwig to be in the same team 'Axis-Powers' (here they're known as the 'Axis-Games-Co.'), so I decided that Ludwig will be their salesperson since he's great at convincing people.

Alfred - America: America has a love for technology & video-games, so he's a video-game-developer here as well. Sure in canon, he's part of the Allied-Forces but here, he's in team Kiku.

Elizabeta/Lizzy - Hungary: She's the office temp who is like a jack-of-all-trades type of character.

Heracles - Greece: the lazy subordinate.

Adnan - Turkey: the bossy superior.

Tino, Berwald & Peter - Finland, Sweden & Sealand

Vash Zwingli - Switzerland: He's Kiku's boss (in manga & anime, whenever he finds Japan not having his own opinion, he reprimands him)


	3. Chapter 3

**LETTERS TO MY UNBORN CHILD...**

**Chapter 3**

The morning meeting with the Department Chief was less than bearable to Kiku – all he wanted to do was empty his stomach contents. He was glad to be known as the silent one in the group because it meant he didn't have to do any of the talking during the presentation unveiling the new game product that they just designed- he was more than happy to leave that to Alfred and Feliciano. So, during the whole meeting, Kiku just kept his mouth shut, wearing a thin smile on his face to show nothing was wrong with him and hoping the nauseous feeling would just fade away.

After the Chief gave the green light to their project, the group went to the sales department to meet up with Ludwig to let him know what just happened. While Alfred and Feliciano discussed with Ludwig, Kiku excused himself to go to the restroom. Upon reaching there, instead of hurling his guts out, he decided to splash his face with some cold water. '_If I keep p__uking, I might end up getting dehydrated_.'

The rest of the day dragged on and in the evening, Feliciano had just informed Kiku that Ludwig was on board as well- their new game product might actually become popular than their last one. '_I guess it's thanks to the fresh young blood Zwingli-san introduced_.' He had to admit the American was talented despite his looks.

Feliciano then left Kiku's cubicle letting him know Ludwig and him will be there for his grandmother's birthday bash at around seven.

Now, Kiku tried to complete whatever tasks he had to do before he, too, had to go for party as well. However, it was a little hard to concentrate on his work since he felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. "Alfred-san, if you wish to say something, then please do so."

Alfred wheeled next to Kiku. The raven-haired man had no clue as to why the blond was here since Feliciano had already mentioned the news to him about the meeting with Ludwig and therefore, he didn't need to give any extra details to him. The seat that the American was presently sitting on belonged to his friend, Tino. '_But it's just like him to touch others'_ _p__ossessions_.'

With his blue eyes staring straight into Kiku's eyes, Alfred declared, "You are sick, aren't you?"

Trying to play it cool, Kiku replied, "I've no idea what you mean."

"That's bull-crap and you know it," Alfred frowned slightly, not breaking his stare. "I know the Department Chief has a toupee that looks like something crawled up there and died on his head but that doesn't bring on a reaction like the one you had during the meeting."

'_Actually what you just mentioned can make anyone sick_,' Kiku thought, but decided not to voice it since he was slightly surprised that the blond was able to actually notice his predicament; Alfred was particularly bad in reading the atmosphere. Kiku, after a while, slumped his shoulders in defeat and sighed. "Hai Alfred-san, I'll admit. My health hasn't been at its peak recently but I've been able to control my urge to regurgitate. I think I'll be fine."

Shaking his head, Alfred rebutted, "I don't think so. For the past few days, you've been looking really pale. Don't you think it's better to just go to the nearest hospital –which I think is Saint Lucas' hospital– and see what the problem is?"

Kiku flatly replied, "I refuse to go to any of the well-known hospitals in this district." When the American asked why, the other stated, "My grandmother was the leading pharmaceutical representative here."

Alfred was confused, "What has that got to do with anything?"

Kiku answered, "Everything. The attendants at the hospital know Obaasan Fang. If I visited any of them, then the news would travel to her that I'm not feeling well. The last thing I want is to worry her especially when it was so close to her birthday."

Listening to Kiku's reasoning, Alfred said, "But you just mentioned she was the leading pharmaceutical representative here, which means she isn't anymore right? I'm sure by now there are different attendants working there who have no clue about your famous grandmother."

Kiku nodded. "That would be plausible only if she didn't pass the reins to her granddaughters, who are my cousins Viet Kim and XiaoMei Ling- if I do go to any of the main hospitals here, then my Obaasan will most probably find out sooner or later." Kiku had to admit with XiaoMei's adorable face and Viet's business-like mind, they made a formidable team: though if he was asked who the more sly one in that team, he would pick XiaoMei. She would use any means necessary to make sure the pharmaceutical product that she was representing would get sold including using Kiku's name to tell prospective buyers that they get free game products if they made a deal with her.

The raven-haired man heard Alfred groan. "You know, you're just making excuses. What if it's a serious illness?"

"Alfred-san, I'm not so irresponsible that I would put my health at risk. I had already gone to one of my cousin's colleagues who owns a private practice. She said she would inform me if anything turns up." Then his cellphone chimed. Checking the phone, Kiku revealed, "Speak of the angel, Katyusha-sensei just sent me a message."

When Alfred saw Kiku reading the message, his face now looked even more paler than it already did. He gingerly asked, "Kiku, what's wrong?"

Not taking his eyes off the screen, Kiku said, "The message reads 'Urgent. Meet me immediately. Can't tell over the phone' and the word 'urgent' is in capitals." After awhile, he kept his phone down and stood up. When the blond asked what he was going to do, Kiku replied "I think I'm ready to puke now" and he rushed to the men's restroom, Alfred following close behind.

At the men's restroom, though he didn't do what he just said, Kiku nonetheless was feeling very queasy- not because of nausea but because of fear. He couldn't fathom what Katyusha would unearth on him. Outside the stall-room, he heard Alfred say, "Maybe the news isn't that bad."

Kiku said in a stern but polite manner, "Jones-san, the word 'urgent' was in capitals."

Alfred cringed slightly- he knew whenever he would unintentionally irk Kiku, the other would always use his surname and though Kiku was polite as always, Alfred knew otherwise. He frowned. '_It's like he is using it as a punishing tool_.' Then the blond, hoping he wouldn't upset the other any further, asked, "I guess after leaving here, you'll be heading straight towards Doctor Katyusha, right?" Kiku replied he wasn't going to go now. The American questioned, "Why not?"

When Kiku revealed it was because he had to be there for his grandmother's birthday bash, Alfred sighed. "I think you can afford to be a little late. This is your health we're talking about and like you said, from the message, it's not something to be taken lightly." Leaning on the door, the blond stated, "I know this must be really terrifying for you. So, the hero that I am, I'll come with you to give moral support, ok?"

Alfred saw the other coming out of the stall, speaking timidly. "I would like that very much. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to come with me- after all, you'll heading for Obaasan's party too, correct?"

The blond smiled, "Yup which means I get to drive your sweet ride." Kiku asked why Alfred was the one getting behind the wheel. Alfred replied, "My car is at the mechanic's store and you don't look too well to drive."

At that moment, Kiku didn't question his comments but while Alfred was driving the car, he inquired why his car was at the shop. The blond revealed, "Oh, it's cause I backed it to the fire hydrant the other day – the bumper and tail-lights came right off," and gave added sound-effects to explain the whole ordeal.

Kiku now was feeling queasy for a whole bunch of other reasons. '_If the illness doesn't kill me, I think Alfred-san would probably finish the job_.'

* * *

At the hotel, Francis was observing the crowd before him during the birthday bash- none of them were at their seats. Most were walking around, sipping various beverages offered by the stand-in waiters, chatting with the others who had arrived.

There were all in a reception hall at a hotel where weddings are mostly held- hence almost everything was white with paintings of flowers on walls and not many birthday decorations. Feeling bored, Francis stated, "Hmm, not much of a party, is it?"

Arthur standing next to him, replied in a deadpan manner, "Francis, your idea of birthday celebration is someone jumping out of a cake. I highly doubt that would be appropriate for an elderly woman."

The Parisian smirked, "But that's the only way to celebrate, non?" and fondly started remembering his own birthday. He then noticed a young Asian beauty dressed in red approaching. He was ready to use one of his best pickup lines when he heard Arthur say, "Don't even think about acting like a French tart in front of Yao. He'll kick your arse to the moon and back if you try to get fresh with him."

Yao reached to where they were and with a smile, he said, "Glad to see you made it, aru." Arthur playfully chided, "Your persuasion skills were quite inviting- I couldn't stay away."

Rolling his eyes, Yao replied, "Joke all you want but the joyful look that Grandma Fang gave when she saw you is more than enough for me. So, thank you for coming, aru." Then turning to Francis, he asked, "And who might this gentleman be?"

Before Arthur could formally introduce the two to each other, Francis bowed and slowly reached for Yao's hand, and was about to kiss it. "Enchante Yao, my name is Fr-aieeeeee," his howling took Yao off guard, pulling his hand way. It seems before the Chinese man could punch the flamboyant player for his unseemly behaviour, Arthur had stomped on his foot instead. "Merde, what did you do that for?"

"I did it for your own good, you sodding prat!" the Brit slightly shook his head in disapproval at the other, knowing full well what Yao would have done if Arthur hadn't done that.

Francis was about to berate Arthur when Yao said, "I see, you must be Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur has spoken alot about you."

The Parisian inquired, "Was it all praise?"

Yao snorted, "I think that question is best left unanswered, aru."

Arthur didn't like where this conversation was going so he interrupted, "Ahm, Kiku seems to be missing."

The ebony-haired man stated, "He did send a message saying he'll run a little late but he will make an appearance." Yao chatted with the two for awhile before leaving to talk with the other guests.

The Parisian watched the ebony-haired man who was now in deep conversation with an unusually tall man with ivory hair. Turning to Arthur, he stated, "Cheri, you've lied beautifully to me."

Arthur sipped a glass of gin and tonic. "What are you on about?"

Raising his eyebrow, Francis replied in a sarcastic tone, "You said you were the only panda in the room whenever you visit the Wong family, oui? But my eyes must deceive me since I see pandas everywhere here, two of whom I recognize- Gilbert's brother and the brother of Tonio's lover."

The Brit tsked. "Will you stop referring people to as pandas! I was using that as a figure of speech. Besides, how was I supposed to know Yao had invited those other than family members."

Francis retorted, "You could have asked. To think I'm missing an important function at the bar because I came here." When Arthur answered saying this was an important function too, the blue-eyed blond disagreed loudly, "I DON'T SEE any Go-Go boys dancing around stripper poles here."

With that comment, a few disgusted looks pointed in their direction. Feeling embarrassed, Arthur hissed, "_**Shh. Not so loud, you twat! There is no need to be teed off about it**_."

Francis scoffed, "_**Au contraire mon ami, I think I'm allowed to be a little miffed for being led to believe the situation was otherwise**_!"

Arthur stared at the other before saying "_**Fine, you want to leave so bad, then just go**_," Francis was so happy that he was being let off the hook but when the Brit continued with a pout – "_**It's not like I expected you to stay anyway. You've always bailed on me before. What difference will it make to me if you do it again**_" – he felt rooted to the spot.

'_Ah, I guess I've been unreliable in the past_.' After a few minutes, the Parisian smiled. "Don't frown, sourcils. You'll get wrinkles." Arthur shot an annoyed glare but before he could retort back, Francis stated, "I'm not going anywhere since I did say that I would come with you and I'll stay til the very end. Who knows, maybe later this party might get intéressante."

Francis bitterly felt this would happen only when the world becomes flat but after seeing Arthur pout, the Parisian couldn't leave him- he has always been weak to that expression ever since they were young. '_Eh bien, nothing like a good glass of vin to cheer the mood up_,' grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter passing by.

x

**A/N:** I'm sure it's easy to guess what Katyusha (Ukraine) will reveal ... XiaoMei Ling - Taiwan & Viet Kim - Vietnam


	4. Chapter 4

**LETTERS TO MY UNBORN CHILD...**

**Chapter 4**

Katyusha, a young blue-eyed Ukrainian in her 30s with short light blond hair, was just a general-practitioner; hence she rarely gave such news to a patient, though she always prayed that one day it would happen. This was because she remembered the day when her younger sister, Natalia, and Natalia's husband Toris (a green-eyed brunette) had given her the news when it happened the first time. Toris was, of course, overjoyed, but that was one of the few times she'd ever seen Natalia show any sort of emotion on her face- her normally apathetic sister looked slightly thrilled as she relied the clarified information she got from the expert.

The Ukrainian was now sitting behind her desk in the doctor's office, with the two people she assumed to be a couple in front of her. Katyusha was almost positive that her former colleague's cousin Kiku and his partner Alfred would have the same reaction as her sister's and her brother-in-law. However, she was baffled to see one looking very pale and the other looking very surprised instead.

When Katyusha heard the very pale Kiku ask, "How did this happen?", she started to panic, '_Oh dear, this is an unplanned pregnancy_.'

The very surprised Alfred, on the other hand, took his question literally and began to explain, "Well Kiku, when two people connect with each other on a more personal level, they decid-"

"JONES-SAN, that's not what I meant!" As soon as Kiku heard Katyusha's whimper, he cooled himself down and tried to assure her in a calm voice, "Katyusha-sensei, I'm not cross, especially not with you for sharing this information. It's just that I'm confused. I haven't had intimacy for awhile and I was sure a condom was used at that time- at least, I think a condom was used." He then thought, '_Uwaa! I sound like a Yoshiwara-courtesan_.'

Katyusha wanted to inform to Kiku about a tiny detail which most people miss whenever it comes to the usage of condoms, but at that moment she was terrified in sharing that information. Even though Kiku mentioned he wasn't cross, she was sure he would be furious once she told him.

Luckily, Alfred beat her to the punch, "Isn't it mentioned on the side of the condom packets that it prevents pregnancy only 98% of the time? It's amazing you managed to land yourself in the 2%."

Kiku trying not to lose his temper, warned in a stern voice, "If you keep making those types of comments, then in the near future don't be surprised to find yourself at the end of very sharp katana- pointing dangerously close to your neck."

Not picking on the dark atmosphere, Alfred asked Katyusha, "Is this the preggo hormones talking?" Kiku hearing that comment, grabbed hold on the armrests, closed his eyes and started to silently count to 10.

Katyusha shook her head and stuttered in a low voice. "_**N-no, I think t-this is rage talking from Kiku's side right now, so Mr Jones, p-please don't take offense when I say 'remain quiet'. It's for the s-safety of both of us**_."

Finally, feeling whatever ill-will he had against the American subside, Kiku opened his eyes and focused his attention on the doctor. "Katyusha-sensei, I don't mean to sound as if I'm doubting your credentials, but are you positive about this result?"

The Ukrainian nodded and replied in slight confidence, "Most of the time, patients perform the over-the-counter-pregnancy tests and come to the doctor for clarification. So, in the beginning, it didn't cross my mind." Staring at Kiku, she continued, "However, I found it odd that you were experiencing initial signs of male pregnancy when I did your physical check-up, which was why I decided to run some tests with the blood sample that I acquired from you and sure enough, as soon as I got the results from the lab, my suspicions were confirmed." Atfirst she wondered why Kiku didn't do the OTC-pregnancy test, but she later got her answer- he himself didn't know that he was carrying a bun in the oven.

Silence took over the whole room, as everyone tried to process the information that was just shared.

Seeing that neither Kiku nor Alfred were going to say anything anytime soon, Katyusha revealed, "Male pregnancy is slightly different from female pregnancy- since the bodies of males normally aren't meant for carrying a fetus, your body will initially treat it as a foreign object which was why you were ill along with experiencing nausea in the beginning. There are also the other drawbacks like morning sickness, backaches, stomach-aches, unpredictable mood swings, water retention in feet, etc: all of which seen in female pregnancy, except in a higher dose."

Listening to Katyusha list out all the negative aspects of being a pregnant male was clearly helping Kiku cement the decision that he had made earlier as soon as he got the news. Then he saw Katyusha smile as if she was trying reassure him as she stuttered, "O-Of course, this is all t-temporary." She later continued with respect shown in her eyes, "I've noticed even though it's slightly severe than what females experience during pregnancy and parturition, it pleasantly surprises me when some men are brave enough to still willing to experience them."

Studying Kiku's expression, Katyusha stated, "I'm not an expert in male pregnancy but I know your cousin Yao is well-informed, so I'm sure if you want anything confirmed or in need of a good Gynecologist, he's the best person to go to- I would personally recommend this because he's my sister's Gynecologist as well."

Hearing Yao's name, Kiku immediately responded, "Katyusha-sensei, I've request- I rather if you didn't inform Yao-nii about this."

The Ukrainian replied, "Sure, this is between you and me- I follow the doctor-patient confidentiality. I suppose, you would want to tell him yourself which I completely understand." With that said, the three of them exchanged their pleasantries and good-byes as Kiku and Alfred left the office.

* * *

Both Alfred and Kiku were now in the car, not driving anywhere. Neither of them said anything for awhile as the car remained in the parking lot. Alfred finally cleared his throat, "Ahm, I guess this news will be an awesome gift that you can give to your grandmother." Kiku, looking at Alfred like he was an idiot, asked why he would think that, to which the blond answered, "Well, she's going to be a great-grandmother. She should consider herself lucky- not many people live to an age where they get to see their great-grand kids."

Kiku sighed, "This won't be an 'awesome gift' regardless of the insensitive statement you just made. What I'm going through will be looked down upon in my family because the main thing here is I'm a man carrying a child and male coupling isn't favoured." Relationship between men wasn't encouraged among his elders, which was one of the reasons why he hid his previous long-term relationship with his male lover from them.

Alfred gasped, "Your family is homophobic? That's not cool."

The raven-haired man shook his head. "Alfred-san, it's not so simple to classify it like that. If I were to properly explain this sort of situation without going into detail- it isn't pure black and white, there is alot of grey involved. My family acts the way they do with a valid reason." He saw that Alfred was more confused than ever, but he felt since the blond was an outsider, he didn't feel the need to explain any further. Kiku continued, "Besides, premarital sex isn't encouraged at all. According to our family tradition, it's- first you get a lover, second you introduced that lover to the family so that you can get married, and last you get pregnant. I skipped the first two steps, so there is only one thing to do."

Alfred asked with uncertainty, "What exactly?" When Kiku replied an abortion as soon as possible, the blond exclaimed, "You must be joking!"

Kiku frowned. "Alfred-san, does it look like I'm making a joke? I'm being very serious here."

Deciding to use the guilt factor, Alfred proclaimed, "Abortion is a sin against religion. God has given us an incredible power- the power to create life. Your decision to abort is sacrilege!"

Kiku flatly replied, "I would like to tell you that this is none-of-your-business but I'll humour that proclamation with this response: I'm not religious and I don't believe in God, so your statement is moot."

Feeling that changing Kiku's decision might be slightly difficult right now, Alfred was thinking of various solutions that would delay the decision of having an abortion till it was too late to perform it- so, he settled on, "The FATHER! I know for sure, the father of your child will totally refuse the idea of abortion. Uh...I mean, uh, it's not fair to him that you do it without his consent, s-so, until you get in contact with him, maybe you should just wait."

"Get in contact with the father of my child? I don't think that will be happening, because I don't know whose it is." Putting his head against the dashboard, Kiku continued in a sad tone, "Apart from being completely inebriated to the point where I've little or no recollection of what I did that night, I know for a fact it was my first time."

Kiku finally stated, "I can't even ask that person to take responsibility because I don't remember who I slept with." Alfred was stunned when he heard that and declared, "Your first time? Wow, you're like a relic, aren't you?"

Whatever sadness that was inside Kiku was quickly replaced with contempt. Straightening himself up and turning to look at Alfred, Kiku dared, "Go head, call me old-fashioned. Or better yet, call me promiscuous because I'm having a baby with a faceless stranger."

The blond watched as tears formed in Kiku's eyes- for someone who was known to be a relatively calm person, the raven-haired man was showing alot more emotion than he has shown these past few days. But Alfred figured with what the other was going through, it shouldn't be any surprise as to why Kiku was acting the way he was.

Alfred wanted to give a few comforting words when a cellphone rang during this tense situation, scaring the daylights out of them. Since it was Kiku's cell, he answered while sniffing slightly, "Hai moshi moshi?... Is something wrong? No, Yao-nii, everything is fine... Alright, we'll be there shortly," and hanged up.

The blond questioned, "So, you're really not going to let your family know about this?" Kiku answered while crossing his arms and looking away, "Jones-san, this topic is no longer up for discussion. Please, just drive us to the hotel."

Alfred stared at the other for awhile before starting the ignition.

* * *

Once, they reached the hotel, Alfred marvelled at how beautiful it looked set upon a hilltop with lush green gardens all around. He whistled, "That's an impressive work of art here."

Kiku smiled, getting out of the car, "This all belongs to the Kim family." Alfred asked whether the Kim family was related to the Viet Kim that was mentioned earlier. The raven-haired was surprised as they walked towards the hotel, "Yes, Viet is their daughter, I'm stunned that you were actually listening."

Alfred pouted while carrying their gifts, "Of course I listened. It's not like I've ADD. I'm not easily distracted and I do pay atten- OH look, a singing fountain!" He was about to go towards the middle of one of the gardens to inspect the fountain –which chimed whenever the water bounced from one end to another– however Kiku held on to him, saying they had more pressing matters to attend to.

Later, Alfred asked again, his curiosity getting the better of him, "So, if Viet is now being a pharmaceutical rep taking over your grandmother's business, who is going to take over all of this?"

Since Kiku was used to Alfred's nosy behaviour, the raven-haired man answered, "Mostly likely the hotel business would go to Thanit. If you're curious to know who Thanit is, he's their adopted son who isn't blood related to any of us. I hope this satisfies your curiosity."

Entering the hotel, Kiku and Alfred were immediately greeted by Yao who reprimanded them, "You took ages to get here. Where have you guys been, aru?" They both gave their apologies, blaming it on traffic. Then Alfred said, "Thanks Yao for inviting me as well."

"The pleasure is mine. Though there is a reason why you're here but I'll let you know later on," Yao winked at Alfred as he signalled one of the bell boys to take the gifts that were in his hands. Alfred was about to ask what Yao meant when the ebony-haired man immediately stated, "Now don't just stand here- go see Grandma Fang. She's anxious to meet you."

While Yao saw Kiku and Alfred navigate their way to their grandmother, he felt someone had tapped on his shoulder. Turning to his side, he saw Arthur there with a confused expression, "What's Alfred doing here?"

Yao smiled. He knew Arthur was miserable ever since he broke up with Alfred, so Yao wanted to play cupid and make these two reconcile. "I've a surprise in store for you. I hope you'll like it, aru."

After some time when all the guests were re-acquainted with each other, Yao began to usher everyone into the main dining hall for dinner to be served.

x

**A/N:** I read 84% of the Japanese aren't religious & 64% don't believe in God, hence here Kiku is both ... Introductions -

Katyusha Yekaterina Arlovskaya - Ukraine: Since Ukraine is caring, her being a doctor made sense.

Toris Laurinaitis & Natalia Arlovskaya - Lithuania & Belarus: being husband and wife, their roles aren't huge but they're part of the plot.

Thanit Sunan Kim - Thailand: Not much is said about Thailand, except he has a smile that nobody can refuse, observant, & has a verbal tic 'ana' (here, he's a part of Vietnam's family)


End file.
